


are you lonely?

by toffee_tree



Category: Persona 5
Genre: ALMOST Character Death, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Lots of Crying, M/M, My Boyfriend Will Kill Me For This, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toffee_tree/pseuds/toffee_tree
Summary: akechi can't pull the trigger.akira tells him it's okay,and the words seem to make akechi melt right before him.(ft. an au where akechi never shoots akira and akira just wants akechi to be okay.)





	are you lonely?

He was so close.

So very close.

He had the gun in his hand, his finger against the trigger.

He had done this sort of thing before- so why was he shaking? Why did he want to throw up? Why did the look of confusion yet calmness on Akira's face make Akechi want to crumble? 

Akechi's finger shook against the trigger, not finding the energy to be able to pull it, he felt tears swell up in his eyes yet nothing came out. 'Typical.' He thought, feeling bitter at his seemingly weak response in his attempt to kill the other boy- He didn't know why he was so hesitant. He didn't know and that made him anxious, more than he had ever been before. Akechi was no sin-free man, He had killed before and he knew what he was doing. Yet when faced with the decision.. To shoot Akira or not, he couldn't find it in himself to do it. He felt himself sigh, throwing the gun aside; it hitting against the floor with a loud thud followed by a skidding noise that halted after a few moments. He felt malice in that moment, bitterness swimming up his throat that urged him to yell in anger, to throw a tantrum and break stuff because he despised how weak he was when challenged with such a simple action; yet he made no noise, he did not kick around, and he did not break anything.

"Akechi," He heard the other boy start in a low and quiet tone. Akechi bit his bottom lip; guilt and confusion stirring in his gut giving him the urge to throw up.

"Why didn't you scream for help?" He started, voice riddled with a bitter sensation that fueled his anger so much more- he hated how weak his voice sounded, how the other boy could hear all of his anger; how he left himself so vulnerable to him. To Akira, of all people.

"--Akechi, I-" The other started again; Akechi was quick to cut him off this time,

"I could've killed you! I was going to shoot you without hesitation!" He'd yell, his seemingly cheerful and calm voice nowhere to be seen.. It was now replaced with an angry and broken tone that ached his throat with every word.

"But I knew you wouldn't." Akira would say in his softest yet earnest voice possible, his brows shifting to soften his facial expression. "I knew you wouldn't kill me, Akechi." He'd sigh, his sights set right onto Akechi, he was reading him like an open book. Every chapter, every word that described Akechi- Akira took it all in.

Akechi almost felt himself scoff at that. Gritting his teeth and curling up his hands into a ball, his nails gripping hard against his palms, causing them to ache.  
"What if I did? What if your intuition was wrong?" He'd growl, adverting eye contact with Akira. 

"Then.." Akira would whisper, motioning closer to Akechi where he'd then move his hand's up to his face, cupping it against his palms. He wanted Akechi's full attention.  
"It would've been okay."

 

There was a brief moment of silence.

 

"What?" Akechi would blink, unsure if he actually heard that right.  
"If you would've shot me, then that would've been okay." Akira would restate, his voice more firm and confident in his statement. Akira half expected the other to scoff again and become irritated with Akira's claim, he was expecting Akechi to become angry and lash out some more at Akira- he was expecting so much yet what he didn't expect was for the detective to actually begin to sob.  
It wasn't a dramatic cry, it was soft. Quiet. If anyone where to enter the room they probably wouldn't even expect anyone of crying.   
He sobbed against Akira's bruised fingers, light tears grazing his thumb and dripping down to the floor. 

It was quiet, but Akira didn't mind. He used his thumb to softly wipe the tears that welled underneath Akechi's lashes.  
Akechi was mumbling something at this point, but it was mostly incoherent other than a soft insult thrown at Akira- "--Idiot-" Akechi would mumble, his voice quiet yet his normal tone sounding there.

 

Akira chuckled at the insult, nodding along to it. "Yea, Probably." The boy would laugh softly, moving his hands from Akechi's face and wrapping them around his waist, only causing Akechi to sob just a little bit harder. 

They stayed like this, Akira holding onto Akechi whilst Akechi sobbed gently into the boy's hair, mumbling insults that only made Akira chuckle in response.  
It wasn't until Akira felt Akechi softly pull away that he let the other go, Akira letting out a soft saddend mumble at the removed contact, but he was quickly shut up by the feeling of Akechi pressing a soft kiss onto his own lips. 

 

Surprised, Akira blinked at Akechi, who had his eyes closed- he could see the tears more defined, his lashes more notable and facial features more eye-catching.  
Akechi pulled away, slowly reopening his eyes to meet Akira's.

"Was that a confession?" Akira would chuckle, making sure to pick up on the small reddend blush that appeared over his cheeks.  
"Only if you're accepting." Akechi would respond, his normal witty additude quickly recovered from his previous more weak voice.

 

Akira grinned, pulling Akechi into another kiss-  
"Of course."


End file.
